The conventional metal tool box is disclosed in FIG. 14 and generally comprises a bottom part 71 and a top part 72, wherein the bottom part 71 has a space defined therein and a locking member 73 is located at the front side of the bottom part 71. The top and bottom parts 72, 71 are pivotably connected to each other at the two respective rear sides thereof. The top part 72 has a fixed member 74 on the front side thereof so that when the top part 72 is mounted onto the bottom part 71, the locking member 73 is hooked to the fixed member 74 to lock the tool box. The pivotal members on the rear sides of the conventional tool box include at least three pieces which involve a complicated structure. When the bottom part 71 is pivotably connected to the top part 72, a rivet is needed and this requires more assembling time and laboring cost. The connections between the locking member and the bottom part, the handle and the top part, and the fixed member and the top part each require riveting process, so that the manufacturing cost is increased. The metal tool box is made by way pressing and the shape of the tool box is generally made to be rectangular, the fixed shaped tool box cannot meet the aesthetic purposes and does not have multiple colors to be applied thereto.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.